Methods and devices of this type are known. These include a structure oscillating in resonance, whose swing frequency varies as a result of a change in the physical variable to be measured. The change in the oscillating frequency of the structure is detected using analytical means and results in a frequency-analog signal, from which the magnitude of the influencing physical variable to be measured can be deduced. The structure oscillating in resonance is formed by a spring-mass system, its sensitivity being dependent on the geometric dimensions of the structure oscillating in resonance. In order to analyze the shift in the natural frequency of the oscillating structure, the latter is connected as a frequency-determining element of an electronic oscillator switch. The resolution depends essentially on the signal-noise ratio of the oscillator circuit, and on the frequency measurement method used. As efforts are being made to miniaturize such measuring devices in order to make manufacturing inexpensive, it is a drawback that this entails a reduction in sensitivity or resolution.